


Adorable

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [14]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Babies know all, Baby babble, Blushing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Homarry, Ruru is just, Star Parents, They’re practically Hugtan’s parents tbh, there, this is so sweet I’m gonna get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: Families come in all shapes and sizes. And they’re all adorable.Homarry / Star Parents





	Adorable

She always felt some sort of feeling every time she watched Harry play with Hugtan. The smiles on both their faces were the same. It was as if they were connected by some magical force. Well, maybe that was the case. Homare could never tell with Hugtan around.

Still, she could not deny that the smiles on their faces just lit up the room. The way Hugtan’s small, growing, baby teeth were squeezing out of her gums. The way Harry’s smile pressed against his cheeks to make the most handsome wrinkles. The way Hugtan’s hands reached toward him with a sense of neediness. The way he held her up as if it was just the two of them in the whole world.

It was ... Well ...

“That is so adorable!”

Homare bit her tongue. She had said it aloud. The two she had been admiring looked at her in surprise. Hugtan giggled, and her gorgeous, happy voice rang out Homare’s name. Homare smiled sheepishly in response, her cheeks glowing a light pink.

Harry chuckled and walked toward her. “We can be adorable together. All three of us!”

“... Huh?” She stared at him with a look of pure confusion and wonder.

“Play with us, Homare-san!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her softly to the floor, setting Hugtan down, as well. He sat down beside them, crossing his legs. “Watch this!” He said to Homare with excitement. Homare watched him, her eyebrows raised. “Hugtan! Who’s your favorite playmate?”

“Papa!” The baby cried, pointing toward the redheaded man. Homare chuckled despite herself, covering her mouth with her hand, politely.

“Eh?! No, no! Hugtan, you said it! What’s my name?” He laughed nervously. “Harry! You can say it! Harry!”

“Papa Ha-ee!” Hugtan said, patting her hands on the ground in ecstasy. “Papa Ha-ee!”

“That’s ... close enough ...” Harry muttered.

Hugtan looked up at Homare. The blonde smiled at the child. “Mama!”

Homare’s face darkened several shades of scarlet. “N—no! No, Hugtan! I’m not mama!”

The baby didn’t listen. “Mama Ho-ma-eh!” Homare could hear Harry giggle. She avoided his gaze like the plague.

Hugtan made her way between her two older companions. Grabbing Harry’s index finger, she pulled it toward Homare’s hand. When she succeeded in making Harry place his hand on top of Homare’s, Hugtan giggled in delight.

“Eh?!” The two screamed. They yelped in surprise and shuffled away from each other. Both of their complexions were nearing the shade of red that Harry’s hair had. Hugtan laughed.

“Mama! Papa!”

Suddenly, something within Harry and Homare sparked, making them both smile. “Adorable!” They both cooed.

Sitting at a table not even ten feet away from them, Ruru watched the two. Blinking as she sat in thought, she added information to her processor.

Yes, Harry and Homare acted much like other pairs of parents she had studied. She glanced at Hugtan. She and the baby shared a silent look for a moment, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Harry and Homare were meant for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone punch me in the face. The cuteness is too much for me to handle!


End file.
